


The Sour and the Sweet

by vamplover82



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Challenge Response, Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-19
Updated: 2007-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sour and the Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con crit. are much appreciated. Written for the Candy challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/mychemicaltest/profile)[**mychemicaltest**](http://community.livejournal.com/mychemicaltest/).

Gerard wandered through the house, looking around in vain. He couldn't remember what he was supposed to be looking for, but he knew it was important. He entered a dusty hallway that had definitely seen better days. Cobwebs were everywhere, and he was almost sure he saw a rat scuttling along next to the wall. Gerard shivered; he was _not_ fond of rats.

And then he heard a voice call out his name, reminding him of what he was looking for. Frank. He hurried toward the voice, stopping in front of a wooden door. He slowly turned the knob, peering in anxiously before stepping inside.

There was Frank, but not the Frank he was used to. This Frank looked like a giant version of a Sour Patch Kid. He was just standing there like a statue, an expression akin to surprise on his face.

"Gee, help me," he said, although Gerard could see that his lips weren't moving.

At first, Gerard thought Frank wanted help because he'd apparently turned into a giant piece of candy. That is, until he saw a line of ants trailing away from Frank, who had a sizeable chunk missing from his heel. Gerard moved forward, intending to squash the ants, but suddenly, there were thousands of them, and they were carrying pieces of Frank away at an incredible rate.

Gerard switched his priority to getting Frank out of there. He grabbed what was left of Frank – by then only his head – and ran out of the room. But when he got back into the hall, Frank's head was gone, and he heard Frank's voice coming from further down the hall. He made his way down, this time stopping in front of a big metal door.

When he opened it, Gerard saw a large machine. He skirted the room to get a better look and saw that it was actually a taffy puller, just like one he remembered seeing in an old-fashioned candy shop once.

"Gerard," he heard coming from the direction of the taffy puller.

As soon as he took a step toward the machine, it started up. Gerard ran up to it then, as the piece of taffy on it started stretching slowly. The likeness of Frank whispered 'help me' as its arms were pulled completely out of shape. Gerard searched frantically for a way to stop the machine, but he could find none.

By the time he looked back, Frank was almost completely bent out of his form. Gerard took what he could get of Frank and left the room as quickly as possible. He was breathing hard when he got back to the hallway, once again holding nothing. But he could still hear Frank calling out to him.

He ran down the hall this time, reaching the end – a glass door. He burst through, immediately feeling the heat of the sun beating down on him. And there was Frank, looking definitely worse for the wear. He was made of chocolate and melting rapidly. Gerard made his way over, trying to block Frank from the sun while grasping his arms and pulling him toward the door. His fingers, however, sank right into Frank's arms, making his pulling ineffective.

"Gerard, Gerard." He heard Frank saying his name over and over, but he could do nothing.

 

**********

 

Gerard's eyes flew open, taking in the figure standing above him and saying his name quietly. Frank, real and unharmed, looking concerned. Gerard sat up abruptly, throwing his arms around Frank.

"Gerard, are you okay?"

Gerard could hear the surprise in Frank's voice, although he merely put his arms around Gerard, doing his best to soothe the other man. After a minute of just holding onto Frank, Gerard backed away, though he snuck his hand into Frank's and pulled him down onto the bed.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just…had a bad dream."

"Wanna tell me what it was about?"

"Well," Gerard paused, looking down at their entwined hands, "you needed my help, and I couldn't save you."

"Oh. Well, I'm here now, and I'm fine."

"Yeah." Gerard sighed. "Just maybe, stay with me awhile?"

"Okay, whatever you want. But do you mind if we clean up this candy? I think I'm sitting on some Sour Patch Kids," Frank said, retrieving the half-empty bag from under his ass.

"Sure, yeah," Gerard replied, looking at the partially empty bags strewn all over the bed.

"Maybe, you wanna take it with you when you go home? I don't think I'm going to be wanting the rest of it."

"Uh, alright."

"So," Gerard said after a minute, gathering everything up and dropping it on the floor, "you want to make out or something? You know, to help me feel better."

Frank smirked. That sounded more like the Gerard he knew. He didn't like Gerard being scared and helpless, as he had been when Frank had woken him up.

"Well, if it'll make you feel better."

Gerard grinned as Frank rolled on top of him, kissing him soundly. Now that was more like it. Nothing like a good makeout session to dispel a nightmare.


End file.
